(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink technology and more particularly to a heat sink module, which comprises a heat transfer tube, a plurality of radiation fins radially arranged around the periphery of the heat transfer tube and fastened to one another, and a heat transfer panel affixed to the bottom side of the heat transfer tube for direct contact with a heat source to transfer heat to the radiation fins for quick dissipation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many heat sink modules are commercially available. A commonly used heat sink is comprised of a heat transfer base panel and a plurality of radiation fins arranged on the top side of the heat transfer base panel. The heat transfer base panel and the radiation fins are made from aluminum or copper. The radiation fins are bonded to the heat transfer base panel by means of heat fusion with a solder paste or bonding agent. If the heat transfer base panel and the radiation fins are respectively made from different metal materials, a nickel plating treatment is necessary before bonding. This heat sink module fabrication procedure is complicated, resulting in high manufacturing cost and low yield rate. Further, nickel plating causes environmental contamination.
Further, LED projector lamps have a low power consumption characteristic. However, a LED projector lamp has low working temperature. The performance of a LED projector lamp has a great concern with its heat dissipation efficiency. Therefore, it is important to improve the heat dissipation efficiency of a LED projector lamp.